Worlds Collide
by Erin Emerald Hunter
Summary: All of my OC's have come to save the world from their past enemies. Can they stop them before it's to late I don't know if I should make a story about this so, review and comment if you want me too ;)


_**Movie Preview. Rated T for lots of swearing**_

_**I like to thank the Youtuber BeastGirl7 for inspiring my to make this movie.**_

_**See her channel on YouTube.**_

_**Can't decide if this should be a cross over :/ What do you guys think**_

* * *

I do not own any of the shows or its characters, only me OC's and my stories itself.

Review and comment :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

I felt the cold dirt against my face as I put on my battle gear. I was ready to fight, for the world, for everyone's future, and my future. I hear the evil coming from the distance. I heard the men screaming full of pride, the horses riding in the distance. I see Bakura, Omega Sheneron, and DCM in the sky preparing for the fight we've been all waiting for. I don't know how we will win this or how we will all make it out alive but all I know is that we have to stop them from destroying the past once again. I got the pharaoh and his army by my side as well as my father and mother from the past and my friends who were a lot older than me. Heck! I even got the all-powerful Lucy from the past to help me. But age doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is saving the world and make the last sacrifice that I still haven't told anyone yet cause I'm a kid. I shouldn't have to go through with this though but like Lucy said before I left, "It's your destiny to do this task."

As I was looking outside on top of the King's outer wall, my friends came out, ready for battle. I looked at them, wondering if they should sacrifice themselves for the world. Why did I agree travel to other time periods just to watch them die in the first place?

"We're ready to go when you are," Erin said calmly.

"Ok," I said sadly.

"You ok?" Sunshine asked. "What's bothering you?"

"Everything," I paused for a minute before speaking. " Everything that has happened here so far. I'm so sorry for dragging you all here to fight, when you are just going to die there like a bunch of ants. It's my fault for causing this mess. No, actually, it's Lucy's fault! If I hadn't agree to go and to this crap, this would never happened!"

"What!?" Lucy yelled furiously. "How's this about me now!?"

"YOU ASKED ME NOW THEN! IN FACT ASKED YOUR FUTURE SELF!" I yelled

Me and Lucy went on fighting for an hour until Angel uses her God powers to break out fight apart. We were about to go into a fight that Erin and Sunshine had to split us apart. I can hear Lucy screaming at the top of her lungs, "LET ME TEAR THAT FUCKER APART!"

Erin was so furious that she actually turned into a super saiyan, "OK! I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO END BUT YOU BITCHES BETTER CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND THAT INCLUDES YOU AMBER!"

"But-" I began.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO BATTLE SO DON'T YOU EVEN WASTE YOUR ENERGY OVER SOMETHING PATHETIC AND STUPID!"

I sighed as I took deep breaths to calm down. Erin's right, I should waste my energy over my allies. It's stupid. I should have known better than that.

"Let's just get ready for battle," I said calmly. "I'll let you all know when we are ready to leave."

All of my friends left me alone as I looked beyond the horizon on the castle. I wondered after what just happen if the battle is going to be like that; utter chaos and destruction. Just then, Yugi came with a same tray of food. He smile at me, "You should eat before you go to battle."

"Thanks." I said. I began to eat the meat and the bread all at once.

"Wow!" Yugi said amazed. "I've never seen you eat like Erin!"

I forgot that both, Erin and Yugi, don't know that I'm their daughter and I should act a little differently.

"Oh umm," I began nervously, twiddling my fingers, "it's how I eat."

Yugi seems satisfied as he looked at the horizon. "So, I heard that you and Lucy had a fight."

I bet that Lucy or Erin told him the fight. "Yeah."

"Well, why do you blame other people then?" He asked.

I don't know how to answer that question. In fact I don't think I should even answer that question. All I can hear is the wind howling in the distance and the deep breaths I'm taking. "Because," I began, "I don't want it to be my fault."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Yugi said. "Just accept the fact that you made one."

I made a fist in my hand. "I just wish I can," I said. "I should get going, Yugi. Thank you for taking to me about that."

"How do you know we will win?" Yugi asked as I was walking towards the door. I stopped and turned towards him. "I don't. I'm just brave enough to take that opportunity."

"The opportunity to what?" Yugi asked as I looked at the horizon where the army is charging at the castle. "To change everything!" I said as I rushed down to the King's throne room where everyone is waiting for me. Ready to fight.


End file.
